A logic analyzer is an electronic device that is capable of capturing and displaying signals of a digital system or digital circuit for purposes of debugging and/or verification. In the case of some programmable integrated circuits (ICs), the logic analyzer is included within the IC itself. The logic analyzer and a user circuit design, for example, are implemented within the IC using programmable circuitry. The logic analyzer is referred to as an “integrated logic analyzer” (ILA) since the logic analyzer is integrated with the user circuit design and implemented in the same IC as the user circuit design for purposes of debugging and/or verification.